Amara Castigone
An Alliance soldier, then C-Sec Investigator, then Alliance soldier again, Amara Castigone has led a colourful life. An Infiltrator and professional Assassin when needed, a go-to soldier who will do whatever it takes when not, her talents in combat and at killing are considered simply remarkable, even uncanny. However, her social skills are the opposite and, despite her intelligence and a rare physical beauty, she is rarely seen socialising with anyone, for any reason. A very troubled individual, but a killer of the highest order turned professional soldier. Dossier Born March 5th 2154 on an asteroid mining facility near Themis, her Mother was a Prostitute who died of a drug overdose in 2161. She doesn't know to this day who her Father is, or was-nor does she care to. With no other way to survive, she was forced to work in the mines from the age of eight in 2162 and, as a physically weak child who was unable to defend herself, she was often beaten for the slightest mistake by anyone who needed a "punching bag". More than once she was landed in the Infirmary by the beatings, once ending up in a Coma with a fractured skull. In an effort to avoid worse, she kept her head shaved and wore loose, baggy mens clothes, but when she was 13 her adult physique started to show and she was unable to hide her developing body any longer. Everything she made went towards her survival, but she was desperate to save enough for a ticket off-station to anywhere else-however, in the end she was never able to quite reach the sum needed. Trapped in the Hell she'd grown up in, Amara was convinced she'd age and die there too-until matters were taken out of her hands. She was held down and Raped when she was 14, by a man too much larger and stronger than her for her to fight off. She was raped again, twice, when she was 15, after putting up such a fight when attacked she was beaten almost to death. It stopped when she was 16, however, when she came to to discover she'd been drugged-and was being Raped by the man who'd drugged her. She took his eyes and the upper half of his face off with her teeth and ate them, before crushing her attackers throat with her bare hands so completely she only failed to decapitate him because bits of gristle and bone kept the body parts connected. Nobody would go anywhere near her after that, since everyone was convinced she'd gone feral. When Alliance recruiters passed through, though, they didn't care and signed her up on the spot. She signed up at 17 in 2171 and has never looked back. The hard, even punishing training and the discipline required made her feel right at home, although the extent and nature of what could only be extended physical trauma she had suffered over her short lifetime raised eyebrows, but she was physically fit and healthy so, ultimately, nobody asked. Especially when her combat scores in training came in-her accuracy is rated as Master Marksman, and she is legendary in Sniper training circles for making the "Stop Shot" first time around and every time afterwards. In close-quarters she left a Master-At-Arms on the ground with a broken arm while still in her first year of training. She ALWAYS hits what she aims at, with a perfect success rate-to the point her nickname is "Omega" in the field, since everyone knows when she shoots it means someone is dead. In 2176 she was on the ground, fresh out of Sniper training, on Elysium when the Skyllian Blitz took place. Her response was to pull together a makeshift team of Snipers, security, off-duty soldiers and civilians, then lead them in a sustained assault against the Pirates. She lost two-thirds of her troops, but Analysts later determined she killed a minimum of 150 pirates single-handedly during the Blitz. The report caught the eye of then-Captain Hackett, who, after a face-to-face meeting to see for himself, got her entered into the N Program. The extreme harshness, brutality and danger of the Program suited her remarkably well-and she made N7 in 2180. BY 2183 she was Commander of the "Hong Kong" Alliance Frigate and was predicted to have her own Command in a year at most-when Sovereign and the Geth attacked the Citadel. The "Hong Kong" was cut in half by fire from the Reaper, during which its munitions and fuel tanks blew and hundreds were spaced. Amara, in her Hardsuit in case the ship needed to deploy Marines to help with Geth troops on the Citadel, was on the bridge when the attack hit-and got her helmet on in time. However, massive injuries combined with severe damage to her Hardsuit left her in a Coma before Alliance Search and Rescue found her. She suffered brain damage from lack of oxygen, lost her left arm at the shoulder, her ribs and breastbone were broken, she had internal injuries and both of her eyes were pulped when the explosion damaged her helmet... A massive combination of synthetic and cybernetic implants had to be used to compensate for her injuries, with her arm and eyes being completely replaced. She spent a month in a Coma, five more in hospital in Intensive Care after she woke up, then another three months in Counselling with a Psychiatrist when she was diagnosed as suffering from PTSD. Nine months after the attack on the Citadel she was finally cleared for duty, but was granted six months Compassionate Leave by Rear-Admiral Hackett. He saw the state she was in and hoped time away would draw her gently back into the fold. She went halfway around the galaxy looking for an escape, tried drink, drugs and sex, sometimes all at the same time, washed up on Omega for a while for the Strippers and shadows she could find release in, but ended up on Illium with a curious Quarian girlfriend, Vera'Fallan vas Qwib-Qwib, there purchasing supplies and goods for the Migrant Fleet. They had three weeks together, but at the end of it parted ways-and she turned in her Resignation to Admiral Hackett. Looking for a complete change of pace, she joined C-Sec and spent almost the next two years dealing with crimes, criminals and the nastiness the rich and powerful don't want to know even exists on the Citadel. When the Reapers came, however, the same day she heard about the attack on Earth, she Quit C-Sec and rejoined the Alliance Military. The Reapers tried to kill her once and failed, but left her head so full of nightmares that she couldn't function for a long time-and has never been the same since. So the Reapers ARE her Demons-and she's decided it's time she faced her past... Power/Abilities/Armour/Weapons Powers/Abilities: Tactical Cloak, Cryo Ammo, Disruptor Ammo, Sticky Grenade, Incinerate, Sabotage, Fitness, Operational Mastery,Marksman, Cryo Blast, Energy Drain. Armour: Cerberus Nightmare Armour. Weapons: M-98 Black Widow Snipers Rifle, modded for penetration and accuracy. M-6 Carnifex pistol, modded for penetration and damage against armoured targets. Disruptor Omni-Blade. SPECIAL NOTE: Although Amara has no idea at all that she even has a Sister, she is in fact the Twin Sister of Maya Brooks. She's never met Commander Shepard, since they never crossed paths during their N7 training and she'd gone back to the Alliance military by the time the "Normandy" reached the Citadel after escaping Earth. After what Maya did, however, there's no telling how Shepard might react on coming face-to-face with "her". There is also, more importantly, no telling what Amara might do if she finds out about Maya, what she did and what she tried to do... Category:Humans Category:Infiltrator Category:Female